


Dynamics of a Working Relationship

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Universe, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Season One of White Collar, Suspense, Team, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a perfectly normal day at the office. Except for the gorgeous redheaded woman who claimed to be from S.H.I.E.L.D..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamics of a Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> -This needs obvious work. And as it stands, there can be more written for it, but I'm not entirely sure where to go with it to be honest.
> 
> -I do not own White Collar, Agents of Shield, or the Avengers.

It seemed like a perfectly normal day at the office. Except for the gorgeous redheaded woman who claimed to be from S.H.I.E.L.D..

Neal stepped out of the elevator to see that White Collar Crimes Office was bustling with more activity than normal. He frowned, and went over towards Diana who was chatting quietly but urgently into a phone. Deciding it was in his best interest not to interrupt her, he waited patiently for her to finish, while scanning the office for anything out of the ordinary-aside from the sense of dread that seemed to linger in the air.

Jones was on the computer, but he was also talking-not on a phone, Neal assumed he was video chatting with someone. He glanced around for Peter and saw him talking to a redhead woman in Hughes office, where the three of them seemed to talk quietly one minute, and then louder the next. Not loud enough that Neal could hear them, but loud enough that they were noticed. 

"Neal," Diana greeted, after a moment of his studying the office. 

"Diana. What did I miss?" He asked, warily. 

She smiled. 

"Nothing to do with you-for a change. It seems as though Jones has a friend that wants him out in the field." 

"Jones doesn't really do field work," Neal said, surprised. 

"He worked temporarily with an agent named Sitwell, who worked directly underneath Agent Coulson. Apparently, there's an urgent situation that requires Jones specialized techniques." Diana explained. 

"And Jones doesn't want to go?" 

"Oh, he does." Diana said wryly. "He was only let go, because SHIELD became dangerous, and they decided to put him to White Collar as an emergency backup. He's currently chatting with Sitwell right now."

"So who's up in the office?" Neal wondered.

"That would be one Agent Rushmore. We don't know much about her, but I assume you and Moz can pull your channels and find out more? Peter doesn't trust her," Diana informed him. 

"Will do. You want me to do that now?" Neal wondered. "Or is there going to be a meeting?"

"There'll be a meeting tonight at seven. Bring something to eat, I'll take care of the coffee." Diana told him. 

Neal smiled, and said, 

"Chinese okay with the group?"

"Or Pizza. Your pick," Diana said with a wink, and-laughing quietly, Neal left. 

He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> -This was just a spark of an idea I had. I doubt that I'll work more on it, unless it becomes popular. Doubtful. Still, hopefully readers liked it. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> -Thank you for reading! Kudos, Comments, and such are much appreciated!


End file.
